Donde nadan las medusas
by Leiachansan
Summary: (Spoilers de la ruta de Clear en Re:connect) Un día antes del cumpleaños de Aoba, Clear decide visitar la iglesia al lado del mar de la que tanto le ha hablado, allí sueña con la primera vez que fue a ver las medusas con él.


_Hola a todos, con todo esto del estreno del anime y que mis amigos se hayan instalado el juego hace nada ha hecho que me diesen ganas de escribir algo relacionado con Dmmd y como me gusta tanto Clear y su dulzura pensé que un fic de Clear x Aoba sería lo mejor. Espero que lo disfrutéis, agradecería mucho cualquier review que pudieseis escribirme._

* * *

Hoy he ido a visitar la iglesia que hay cerca de la playa, esa iglesia de la que Aoba-san siempre me ha hablado. Me contó que cerca de ese lugar conoció a su nueva familia y también que era un lugar especial para él. Me hubiese gustado mucho poder venir con él aquí, pero Aoba-san no podía venir conmigo, así que he venido solo para poder verla con mis propios ojos.

Era un edificio muy blanco y bonito, tenía unas vidrieras circulares muy grandes en lo alto de las paredes, y unas torres tan altas que daba la impresión de que, si te subías a ellas, conseguirías ver toda Midorijima. Abrí la puerta de madera para entrar más impresionante que por fuera. La luz entraba por las vidrieras lo que hacía que los patrones de estas se reflejasen en el suelo. El altar estaba al fondo del edificio y detrás de este había una figura de una cruz. Aoba-san me había contado que la gente venía a estos lugares para rezar y pedirle a Dios salud y felicidad para ellos y sus seres queridos. Yo era un robot, no creo que pudiese hablar nunca con Dios, pero quería pedirle la felicidad de Aoba-san, aunque no quisiese hacer caso a una maquina como yo.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de madera de la primera fila y cerré los ojos. Pensé en los momentos que había pasado con Aoba-san desde que los dos vivíamos juntos en la casa con la que viví con mi abuelo. La mayoría eran momentos felices, momentos en los que Aoba-san y yo nos reíamos mucho, momentos en los que Aoba-san me había dicho que me quería, también había otros momentos en los que Aoba-san me reñía por algo que había hecho, pero al poco tiempo me perdonaba y todo volvía a ser como antes. Empecé a pedirle a Dios por la felicidad de Aoba-san, aunque nadie nunca me había explicado cómo se podía rezar correctamente, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude.

Mi mente empezaba a sentirse más ligera, mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, estaba empezando a quedarme dormido. A pesar de ser un robot, imitaba los comportamientos humanos porque así había sido creado. Yo también soñaba cuando dormía, muchas veces soñaba con cosas que me habían pasado antes, cosas tristes, cosas felices, en esa ocasión tuve un sueño del momento en el que fui a ver las medusas con Aoba-san por primera vez.

"-Hoy es mi día libre ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-¡Quiero ir a ver las medusas al acuario con Aoba-san!

-¿Las medusas? Entonces tendremos que ir a Platinum Jail, vamos a prepararnos y salimos.

Los dos preparamos el almuerzo y salimos de casa hacía la parada del autobús que nos llevaría al acuario. Una vez que llegó nos subimos y nos sentamos al final del todo, había familias con sus hijos, parejas jóvenes y matrimonios ya mayores, todos iban al acuario a ver a los animales. Ya había asumido que nunca seríamos capaces de casarnos o de tener hijos, pero que mientras pudiésemos, estaríamos juntos, aunque yo nunca envejeciese y para Aoba-san pasasen los años, nunca le dejaría, siempre estaría con él. Y si por cualquier cosa llegásemos a separarnos, nunca dejaría de buscarlo.

-¿En qué piensas, Clear?

-En nada, solo mis cosas.

-¿Pensabas en las medusas? Parece que tienes muchas ganas de verlas.

-¿¡Eh!?...¡A-ah, sí! Estaba pensando en las medusas, había recordado como mi abuelo me decía siempre que, cuando alguien fallecía, no desaparecía, se iba a un mar donde muchas medusas iban a recogerle y le cuidaban hasta que sus seres queridos fuesen con ellos otra vez.

-Um, tu abuelo te contaba cosas interesantes, me parece que ese gusto por las medusas lo heredaste de él.

-Mi abuelo siempre me contaba historias sobre las medusas así que es normal, me decía que , en su antiguo trabajo, había un acuario y tenían medusas. Que estas nadaban tranquilamente en el agua y que cuando las veía se relajaba mucho. Hasta me enseñó fotos de medusas en algunas enciclopedias y también aprendí a dibujarlas.

-Pues ya verás, al natural son mucho más bonitas que las fotos de los libros, algunas también brillan y en el acuario tienen de muchas clases.

-¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlas!

Aquel día me lo pasé muy bien, dimos vueltas por el acuario y me quede horas mirando las medusas hasta que Aoba-san me dijo que era hora de volver a casa."

Me desperté en la misma posición en la que me había quedado dormido. Ya había pasado bastante rato desde que salí de casa. Tenía que volver para preparar la cena, mañana era el cumpleaños de Aoba-san y quería celebrarlo, además, mañana volvería a la iglesia otra vez por el mismo motivo.

Cuando llegué entré muy contento a casa, no tardé en anunciar mi llegada:

-¡Ya estoy en casa! Aoba-san mañana es tu cumpleaños por lo que hoy prepararé la cena.

Miré la foto que había en la entrada, era una foto de Aoba-san, un día se la hice y quise ponerla en la entrada. Aoba-san se negaba, pero conseguí convencerlo a base de insistirle mucho.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy animado, llevé a Aoba-san conmigo todo el camino hasta la iglesia. Mientras tanto le iba hablando sobre las cosas que hice el día anterior, ya que él no pudo venir conmigo.

Una vez allí, abrí la puerta de madera y me dirigí al altar. Coloqué la foto cuidadosamente encima de este y la observé. Era la foto de la entrada, ahora que la miraba mejor, Aoba-san no estaba tan joven como cuando lo conocí. Había pensado con cuidado todo lo que quería decirle el día de hoy, así que aclaré mi garganta y comencé:

-Aoba-san, me gustaría decirte que todo el tiempo que pude estar contigo fue precioso y lo valoró mucho, nos reímos, te enfadaste conmigo, pero hiciese lo que hiciese me seguías queriendo igual. No te importaba explicarme una cosa aunque te preguntase lo mismo mil veces. Siempre apreciaré que me salvases la vida y te preocupases por mí todos los días. Y aunque hace un año desde que te fuiste, sé que no te pasará nada porque tienes a todas las medusas contigo, y estas te ayudan y cuidan. Aunque si me escuchas desde el lugar en el que estas, quería decirte que me hiciste sentir como si realmente fuese humano.

Limpié las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y coloqué un ramo de flores al lado de la foto. Después de eso, no quise volver a la casa en la que habíamos vivido tantos años. Decidí que iría en busca del mar donde nadan las medusas, el mar dónde estabas tú, un mar donde pudiésemos estar juntos para siempre.

-Así que, ¿quién sabe? Aoba-san. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y podamos volver a ver juntos las medusas.


End file.
